


I My You Me Mine

by DValkyrie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I WILL SINGLEHANDEDLY FILL THIS TAG, JUST YOU WATCH ME, Jazz!AU, jazz bands, jazz musicians, nozopana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozzy Osborne and Peter Pana Fluff™ </p>
<p>Song: I My You Me Mine - Oreskaband. </p>
<p>Just a short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I My You Me Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Salut,
> 
> You probably know me as the author of the nozoeli florist & tattoo artist!au, and don't get me wrong, I love nozoeli, but let me just sit you down and talk to you about nozopana.
> 
> It's a cute ship. It's a great ship. It's my OTP. It's not going to hurt you. 
> 
> Oreskaband is so great, Check 'em out they're so lit. Shout out to @68bears for introducing me to them!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this. It takes place in my Jazz Nonet!AU, which can be viewed here:   
> http://tarot-tatas.tumblr.com/post/146494561629/love-live-jazz-nonet-au

"That's a wrap for today, good playing everyone," Maki stood up from the piano and stretched out her back.   
  
Honoka instantly ran over to Rin and smacked her hand against her crash cymbal.  
  
"I've been waiting all night to do that," she grinned at the drummer, who just laughed and hit the cymbal with her stick.  
  
"I get to do it nyall the time!"  
  
"Honoka, Rin, please don't do this, it's late," Umi groaned as she took her slide out to pack up her trombone.   
  
Nozomi couldn't help but chuckle at the two redheads as she turned off the bass amp.   
  
"Elichi, did you want a lift home?" she asked her best friend, who was loosening the hair on her bow.   
  
"No it's okay, I'm going back to Kotori's house, but thanks anyway," Eli smiled at her friend, then looked over at Kotori, who was unclipping her harness.   
  
"If only there was a way to make these look cuter," Kotori mumbled to herself as Hanayo and Nico nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just want Nii to look dazzling in a bright pink harness," Nico stroked her baritone saxophone and sighed longingly. Nozomi smiled at Hanayo packing up her two saxophones.

Slipping her electric bass into it's carry case and zipping it shut, Nozomi walked over to Hanayo and leaned to get access to her ear.  
  
"Hanayo-chan, what are your plans for this evening?" she asked softly, not caring if people could make out what she was saying. It was no secret the two were a couple, just like Eli and Kotori, or Umi and Maki, plus the 'Smile throuple,' as Nozomi dubbed them.   
  
Hanayo stiffened up at the sudden voice, but then hummed in thought,  
  
"Not really, I was going to get dinner and then go home," she looked down at her soprano saxophone and fidgeted with the clips of its case.   
  
Nozomi swung her bass onto her back and adjusted the shoulder strap.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner at my place?"  
  
Hanayo squeaked and instantly shut the case before whirling around to answer her girlfriend,   
  
"Y-Yes please!"  
  
Nozomi's eyes creased at the edges as she grinned and straightened up. Hanayo closed the case of her tenor saxophone and slipped it onto her shoulder while standing up.  
  
"Would you like me to take the soprano sax for you?" Nozomi offered as Hanayo put her schoolbag on her other shoulder.

Hanayo shook her head and lead the way out of the music room. They farewelled their friends and band members, and descended the stairs down to the front entrance of the school.

* * *

 

Nozomi, with her hands in her blazer pockets, saw Hanayo teeter to her left slightly from the weight of her saxophones. With a wry grin, Nozomi asked the question again.  
  
"Hanayo-chan, would you like me to take a saxophone to carry?"  
  
"It's okay, Nozomi-chan," Hanayo readjusted her tenor, but fumbled with the soprano saxophone in her hands.   
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes and took the soprano out of Hanayo's grip with her right hand. Hanayo squeaked when Nozomi's left hand came into contact with her right.  
  
"Does this arrangement work for you?" Nozomi asked softly, and Hanayo could only nod awkwardly.  
  
"Y-Yes, it does. Thank you Nozomi-chan."  
  
Nozomi beamed and gently kissed Hanayo on the cheek, relishing in the small giggle that came from her younger girlfriend.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to mine. I have yakiniku and a lot of rice for us to devour."  
  
Hanayo's eyes lit up and she squeezed Nozomi's hand out of excitement.

* * *

"So basically, Paul Chambers's solo on Whims of Chambers is what I'm aiming to do right now, but it's a tricky one to get under the fingers that's for sure," Nozomi smiled, knowing that Hanayo would be more than happy to just listen to her talk.  
  
"I might also take on the guitar solo as well if I feel daring,"   
  
"I think that would be super cool," Hanayo managed to get out through a mouthful of food. Nozomi smiled as the smooth sounds of Paul Chamber's sextet finished, and was replaced with a snare drum opening.   
  
Nozomi's eyes widened. This was the band Nico had told her about, so she downloaded all of their music and blasted it on repeat for the last week.   
  
"Ah! This is Oreskaband! Niccochi showed me them recently and I love their stuff!" Nozomi instantly started to tap her feet along to the beat, taking in the stereotypical chord progressions. Hanayo found herself bopping along to the tune.  
  
"It's really good," Hanayo commented while Nozomi put her bowl on the table and stood up.  
  
"C'mon, Hanayo-chan, let's dance," Nozomi extended her hand to Hanayo, who had a mouthful of rice. With wide eyes and a gulp, Hanayo swallowed her food.  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"C'mon, just a little dance?" Nozomi threw on her best pout as her hips swayed to the beat. Hanayo looked over at the stereo where Nozomi's phone was plugged in, then back down at her bowl of food.  
  
"The rice ain't going anywhere, Panachi," Nozomi grinned, and it was Hanayo's turn to pout. She put down the rice bowl and took Nozomi's hand.  
  
Nozomi hoisted her up gently and took both of her hands to lead them in a light sway. The older girl was humming along to the melody she had memorised. Hanayo was stiff at first, but relaxed after a while, and found herself smiling and laughing as Nozomi twirled her around, smiling widely as Hanayo started to incorporate some fancy footwork.

"Look at you, Panachi, you're practically a pro," Nozomi commented.  
  
"In marching band, we were taught to do the box step while playing," Hanayo explained as Nozomi watched in slight awe.   
  
"I better tell Elichi that she has some dance competition,"  
  
"No don't!" Hanayo protested as Nozomi chuckled and kissed her nose gently.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just foolin' with ya,"  
  
"Nozomi-chan..." Hanayo sighed, then wrapped her arms around the bassist's neck with a small smirk.  
  
"You little trickster," Hanayo rested her forehead against Nozomi's as the two closed their eyes and kissed as a trumpet solo took over.  
  
"I'm your trickster, Panachi," Nozomi said softly when they pulled away for breath and opened their eyes.  
  
"And only yours,"  
  
Hanayo grinned and kissed Nozomi again, knowing that Nozomi would make a series of flirtatious remarks using the song title if given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on the tiny dinghy that is the Nozopana ship.
> 
> Tumblr: @tarot-tatas
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about nozopana or the jazz nonet!au or anything really! 
> 
> xoxo  
> \- D


End file.
